


Dragon Ball Z: Retold

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Action, Adventure, All Characters Useful, Angst, Anime, Blood, Character Development, Comedy, Death, Drama, F/M, Gore, Important Roles For Everyone, Lemons/Sex, Multi, Nobody Is Useless, Power Development, Retelling, Romance, Some things stay the same, Violence, some changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: Five years after defeating Piccolo, Goku now a family man looks to defend earth along with his friends from many fighters and conquerors. How will the journey of the Z-Fighters look ahead?





	Dragon Ball Z: Retold

**Author's Note:**

> Many things will be different and kinda still be the same with newly added characters and perhaps plenty of OOC moments. Also, almost everyone will be paired up because I'm a sucker for everyone being loved. Also, "ALL" of the characters will be very useful and not left in the dreaded background. And there may be lemons coming as well. Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me at all for this story is used for FICTIONAL purposes and is not of profit. Everything in DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and Funimation. Please enjoy the official release. Thank you.

A beautiful day it was. A day to go outside, to people to carry on their daily lives, for the children to run and play with their friends. It seemed any day was a new beginning for humans and all living things around them. But even so, every now and then where there is a balance, there's unbalance along with chaos and fear looking to plague this world. Up from the skies above, three unknown space pods came crashing landing onto the surface creating an enormous boom. 

 

The noise was heard by a short man armed with a shotgun looks over the crater's edge at one of the pods. "What in tarnation is that? A UFO? Some shiny meteorite?" He asked shaking fearfully. 

 

'COMMENCING WAKING SEQUENCE. SPACEPOD HAS ARRIVED TO EARTH.' The computer system had spoke which startled the armed farmer. The pods then are filled with clear gas causing the mysterious people to wake as then the doors of the pods' springs open. One by one they step out of their own pods. One of them who was no doubt the leader had the longest black hair, one who's skin complexion was dark as the night and looked extremely similar to someone, and finally, the third warrior was female, divine as any other woman and close to the leader's height. They all looked around glimpsing this planet's inhabitants, structure, and resources.

 

"So this is planet Earth. Not what I expected, but I, however, have seen much worse." The female spoke. The long-haired leader grins at her. "That you spoke your mind of me once upon a time, dear Simai." The leader said. Simai smirks and flicks her hair, smitten by his flirtatious complement. "You are rather the exception, Raditz," Simai said. 

 

The flirtation between Raditz and Simai, however, was brought to a halt from the other warrior who was agitated and growled at their silliness. "If you two would focus on the important matter, look at this planet! That blubbering fool Kakarot didn't even destroy these weaklings." He said. 

 

"You're complaining is noted, Turles," Raditz said rolling his eyes. "We'll find Kakarot and he will finish what he was demanded of him." Raditz looked at the sky. "Kakarot, if you are still alive I swear, on our father and mother that I will keep father's promise of keeping our people's survival to heart." He thought. 

 

The sound of a shotgun being loaded brought the three warriors to look at the short man aiming at them, scared for his life. Turles gives a smug look. "Humph, what do we have here? A fragile puny earthling. Ugly as I thought." Turles said. The armed farmer stepped forward twice still pointing his gun at them. "I don't know who you people are but you'll get off my property now!" He said shaking with fear shaking the shotgun. Turles had laughed at this. This human had the audacity to threaten an elite warrior. "I think it's time to do away with this eyesore." Turles said. Raditz used a device on his eye which was calculating the man's strength level. "He's only a measly level 5. He's harmless compared to us." Raditz said. "We're not here for you human. If you wish to live you'll know what is best and lay down your weapon." Simai said. 

 

Turles, however, steps forward causing the farmer to panic. "I'm warning you! Get back!" He screamed as he then fired a shot at Raditz who caught the bullet like it was a fly. "As the lady has spoken, we have no time for you so now you understand?" Raditz asked the terrified farmer who nodded immediately. Raditz then flicks the bullet away which passed the man's head but not before it grazed a cut on the farmer's right side of his face leaving a cut. "Shall we now search for Kakarot?" Simai asked. Raditz and Simai were first to rise above the sky which Turles was about to do, but he switched his attention to the farmer who now realized the situation decided to run for his life. Turles raises his hand as a purple light erupts from his hand and fires a blast at the farmer who screamed to his death with Turles just smirking. The farmer and his farm both being nothing but ashes and dust as the blast caught the attention of Raditz and Simai who were getting annoyed with him. "Turles! We do not have time to play games with the humans! Let us be on our way now!" Raditz snapped. Turles glared at Raditz but then smirked again. "Always ruining the fun aren't you cousin?" Turles taunted as he then ascended to them. Simai shook her head and Raditz rested his hand on his face. Deciding not to waste valuable time they would make way to find one of their own. Suddenly, Simai's scouter makes a noise. "Raditz, I'm picking up heavy power levels. That has to be your brother." Simai said. Raditz nodded as they made haste. "Kakarot, what have you been up to on this planet?" He thought silently as they went forward in their pursuit.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Elsewhere, there was a beautiful home in a land where it was as quiet and peaceful. A woman named Chi-Chi who was preparing dinner went outside calling out "Gohan! Gohan, it's time to come in!" No answer due to her not knowing where her son was and wondered where her husband had gone too. "Oh dear, I sure hope Goku hasn't let him go into the forest all by himself," Chi-Chi said very worriedly. Chi-Chi is the daughter of The Ox-King who was once a feared warrior but then retired. While she still fights herself it not rarely, she mostly at times is at home being the wife and mother she always wanted to be. 

 

In the forest, Goku now an adult was looking at a tree in front of him as he focused his Ki, punched it bringing the whole tree down. "This one outta do. Yeah! This will last us practically almost a lifetime." Goku said. He then carries the whole tree to his house. Chi-Chi sees him carrying it and chuckles. "Hey Goku, you think you got enough firewood there?" She asked. Goku drops it shaking the ground. "Yeah, I guess that'd outta don't you think?" Goku said as they then share a brief peck on the lips. 

 

"Someday, you're gonna hurt yourself doing that one of these days," Chi-Chi said. Goku rubs the back of his head and grins. "Aww it's nothing honey, I'm fine. Goku said reassuringly. Goku looked around to see where his son was. "Where's Gohan?" He asked. "I don't know. But we have to find him so we can get going soon to Master Roshi's place for the reunion." Chi-Chi said.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Goku said. Chi-Chi then decides to quickly change into the fighting gear she wore in the 23rd Budokai Fighting Tournament years before she and Goku got married. A day they would always cherish.

 

"We've better use the Flying Nimbus," Goku said. "You've got all the food you prepared?" Chi-Chi nodded and said "Just be sure to slow down on this thing. I would hate for the food to fall and my effort in cooking it would've been for nothing."

 

And so they search for their son who had earlier was doing daily chores but hadn't come back from the forest. "Gohan!" Goku called. "Gohan! Sweetheart where are you?" Chi-Chi called out. They then hear wailing from Gohan who was holding on a tree branch for dear life. "Hello!? Somebody! I need help here please!" Gohan screamed until he stopped when he sees his mother and father on Nimbus in front of him. "Come on son, we're going to visit Master Roshi and everyone else," Goku said. "Okay!" Gohan said excitedly. Chi-Chi sighed. "I swear you two giving me this much worry will have me in wrinkles for sure." She said. Gohan hops on his father's lap as the Nimbus starts to fly on they're way to Roshi's place while laughing and enjoying the ride as they watch birds fly, and the hoping out of the sea and being a loving family.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

On a little island at Kame House, Bulma Briefs, a longtime best friend of Goku had just arrived in her Capsule vehicle. She had grown as a respectable scientist like her father before her. "Hello? Hey guys!" Bulma said as she greets herself to her friends Master Roshi, longtime teacher of Goku as well as Goku's other best friend, Krillin. And there also was Roshi's long-time companion, Turtle. They were all happy to see her. "Bulma! Long time no see!" Krillin said. Bulma hugs Krillin, "It has been a long time hasn't it?" 

 

"Yes. You still look beautiful as ever I must say." Roshi said. Bulma blushed. "Oh, you men are impossible at times." Roshi scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know my troubles little lady. Though I can forgive you for forgetting." Bulma then shows them a box of dumplings much to their relief. "See? I would never forget." Bulma said. Soon afterward, Goku, Chi-Chi, and little Gohan had arrived to join the party. Goku introduced everyone to his son. "Everyone, this is our son, Gohan."

 

"Whoa! Man, almost like looking at a little you again, Goku. Except for his hair." Krillin said.

 

"Aww, he's adorable!" Bulma said.

 

"Hmm, I see you named him after your grandfather," Roshi said. 

 

"Yeah. I wish he were here to meet him." Goku said. 

 

Roshi walked over to Goku and touched his shoulder, "I'm sure he's proud of you and no doubt looking down in spirit." Roshi said. Turtle goes over to him and Gohan being shy tries to hide, "It's okay son, he's saying hi and I think he wants to pet him." Goku reassured as Gohan pets him and laughs along with Turtle.

 

Bulma walks over to Gohan getting on her knees to match her level, "So Gohan, how old are you kiddo?" She asked. Gohan shyly counted his fingers, Umm...Four and a half." Bulma couldn't help but blush at the boy cuteness. "So, Chi-Chi, is he gonna be a great fighter like his dad?" Bulma asked turning to her.

 

"Well, it would be a shame to not train him to defend himself from strangers so of course, but also I want our boy to have a good education and become a scholar. I don't mind him fighting at all since I still train and all too, but I also want to try live normally. And Goku promised to start working as a farmer to help around more at the house." Chi-Chi said. 

 

"Well, that's certainly a surprise," Bulma said. 

 

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Well it's the least I could do for her after all she's given me." Goku looked around noticing some people were missing. "Hey, I thought there be more people coming today," Goku said.

 

"Yeah, well Tien and Chiaotzu last I heard were traveling the world and to better their village. As for Launch, I believe she lives in the city now working as a waitress. She has a thing for Tien but knowing him he's too respectable that way." Bulma said winking. That made Chi-Chi giggle. "And, speaking of, how about you and Yamcha? Are you guys following our footsteps I presume?" Chi-Chi teased.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What is Yamcha up to now?" Krillin asked.

 

Bulma instantly grew angry with her face boiling red, "That idiot and I through! He's such a jerk!" 

 

Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Roshi, and Turtle flinched. Luckily Gohan didn't hear her because he was playing rock-paper-scissors with a crab. "Why? Did something happen?" Goku asked. 

 

"He was playing baseball today and I was with him cheering him on but after what happened, he made so mad that I didn't even tell him we were gonna be here today!" Bulma seethed.

 

"What did he do?" Chi-Chi asked.

 

"Its what he didn't do!" Bulma gritted her teeth. "After winning the game defeating one of the pro teams, he was signing autographs for everyone. But then, some bimbo wanted him to sign her chest! She was wearing no bra underneath and in public! And Yamcha just stood there like a deer in headlights acting like I wasn't even there!" Bulma then paced back and forth, "So I bashed him in the head with his own bat and I chased that whore off! I never wanna see him again! And to think I wanted him to propose to me!" Bulma ranted.

 

Everyone else minus Gohan sweat-dropped. 

 

"Well, guess not much has changed with Yamcha's nervous reaction around women," Goku said.

 

"I guess not. Shame, I was pulling for them both." Chi-Chi said.

 

"Breaking up is hard to do," Roshi said.

 

"I wouldn't know," Krillin said almost depressed.

 

Goku put his arm around Krillin, "Hey, I'm sure you'll find someone someday buddy." 

 

"I agree. You'll find that special someone that will want to spend their life with you." Chi-Chi said winking.

 

Krillin turned red and chuckled. Then he noticed that Gohan had a tail. "Uh, Goku? Did you guys know he has a tail?" 

 

"Yeah. Just like I did." Goku said. 

 

Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi tensed at this. "Uh, has Gohan experienced any weird behaviors as of late?" Bulma asked.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked cluelessly.

 

"I think she means Goku, you know when its a full moon at night," Roshi said. 

 

"No. We all go to bed pretty early." Goku said.

 

"Is there something I should know about guys?" Chi-Chi asked.

 

The three panicked again but quickly told her any excuse to pretend the tail discussion never happened.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

In the desert area of the plains stood none other than Piccolo. He meditated while remembering the past five years he suffered a defeat at the hands of Goku, being bested by a human like his father, King Piccolo who was killed by Goku. And while Piccolo had no love lost for his demonic father, he would make sure that beating Goku and avenging his lost would come to fruition. He was brought out of his thought process when he felt massive power levels that sent chills to his core, never would he have thought he'd be shivering from anything. "That- that power...it can't be. Impossible for that to be Goku's. It's too unrelenting." Piccolo said with little panic. 

 

He then saw the three warriors, two males and one female that he'd never seen before as they all landed before him. It was Raditz, Turles, and Simai. "Hmm, not Kakarot at all," Simai said. "Another pathetic lowlife creature." Turles said. Raditz takes a few steps forward towards Piccolo. "Excuse us stranger, we assumed by your power from afar that you were a man we're looking for by the name, Kakarot," Raditz explained. "The name's Piccolo. And judging by the looks of you three especially you, (Pointing at Turles) I assume that this "Kakarot" you speak of is Goku." Piccolo said.

 

"Goku?" Simai asked confused.

 

"What kind of lower form name is Goku?" Turles spat.

 

Raditz was stricken, "I see. So Kakarot must go by another name on this planet. And this Piccolo seems to have a history with him." He thought. His scouter goes off again getting another power source nearby. "Another great power level. That has to be him!" Raditz said.

 

"You felt it too?" Simai asked her lover.

 

"Simai, you and Turles go on and get Kakarot. I'll meet up with you later." Raditz commanded.

 

She nods and turns to Turles. "Turles, let us make way." She said.

 

"Humph, taking orders from you now? Not a chance." Turles said annoyed.

 

"That is an order, Turles!" Raditz demanded. 

 

Turles growled but made no more arguments about it as he and Simai went along leaving Raditz with Piccolo. "So, Piccolo, tell me what do you know of my brother?"

 

They were staring down each other, feeling the other's power levels radiate off one another, ready to unleash with fists, not words.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////

 

Back at the reunion, Goku and Krillin were sparring, Chi-Chi and Bulma were having womanly discussions, and Master Roshi was telling Gohan about the time he was a fighter and how he helped his father to be a great martial artist. Turtle even played with Gohan letting play horsey on his back and all in the while having a grand time. But all good things, it wouldn't last for Goku and Krillin felt massive power headed their way.

 

"Krillin?" Goku warned.

 

"Yeah, I know. I feel it too." Krillin said.

 

Them staring ahead got Chi-Chi, Bulma, Roshi, Turtle and Gohan's attention as well, "Goku? Krillin, what's wrong?" Bulma asked. 

 

"What's going on honey?" Chi-Chi asked her husband.

 

Goku was still glaring ahead, "I'm not sure but, I feel really strong forces headed here. And they're no joke." 

 

"I see. Even I can sense them." Master Roshi said. 

 

Chi-Chi and Bulma looked ahead, "But we don't see anything." Bulma said. 

 

"It's there. They're coming fast who or whatever it is or what they are." Goku said. 

 

Everyone was silent just looking to see what they were feeling, "Mommy, Daddy, what's happening?" Gohan asked frightened. Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan picking him up. "Shhh, it's okay Gohan. Daddy and I will handle it." Chi-Chi said holding her son close.

 

After a while, they all finally witnessed the reason for the silence of their reunion as the two warriors Simai and Turles make their presence known. Goku and Chi-Chi got into their fighting stances ready to fight if it escalates. Everyone kept their eyes on the two tense and if not fearful of their unknown power. Simai then steps forward, "Kakarot? Or do you prefer the earth name you go by as Goku?" 

 

Everyone was shocked, to say the least. "Who are you guys? How do you know my name and who's this Kakarot?" Goku asked. 

 

"All your questions will be answered Kakarot," Sima said. "My name is Simai. The man behind me is Turles, your cousin. And I'm your soon to be sister in law."

 

"WHAT!?" Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi yelled simultaneously. Goku himself couldn't believe it as he looked over to Turles who was an exact spitting image of him only his skin being the similarities end. "Hello, Kakarot." Turles said in disgust. 

 

Goku couldn't shake off this information, "You mean I have more family out there!? I'd never seen you guys in my life!" Goku said. 

 

"Well you see, that's because you're not really from this planet. You were born on the planet Vegeta which is, was...our home. You Kakarot are like us. A Saiyan. One of the strongest ever in the universe. Kakarot is your Saiyan and biological name." Simai explained calmly. 

 

"Huh!?" Goku said.

 

"No way!" Krillin said.

 

"Go-Goku's an alien!?" Bulma screeched. 

 

Chi-Chi remained silent but too was dumbfounded at this. All this time her husband was a being from another planet and neither they, she, or even he for that matter didn't even know. "I know this is hard to hear but I assure you, it's the truth. There's no need for hostilities." Simai said. 

 

Goku looked back at Chi-Chi and everyone and at reluctantly heeded her words, "Wait, you said you were to be Goku's sister in law." Chi-Chi said.

 

"Yes, she and Kakarot's older brother Raditz who is dealing with a minor annoyance behind us, are soon to be wed. Pointless ceremonies regardless." Turles said. Simai glared at Turles for his disrespect but he simply ignores it as she focuses back to Goku. "There's so much for you to know, Kakarot. Of our race, our culture, how proud we were as a people. If only your parents were here to see how much you've become." Simai said.

 

"My...parents?" Goku asked.

 

"I thought Goku only had his grandfather," Krillin said. 

 

"Me too," Bulma said.

 

"Parents? I've never known Goku's parents so why should we believe you?" Chi-Chi said.

 

Master Roshi cleared his throat catching everyone's eyes. "Goku, I believe it's time you learned the truth," Roshi said. "You see, it's something your grandfather told me." Everyone paid attention to Roshi.

 

"That long time ago, your Grandpa Gohan found a spaceship in the woods and there you were in a little round pod. It was then where Gohan tired to take care of you but you such a wild child. Uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby and wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. And during that day there was an accident, with you falling into a ravine injuring your head badly. But you recovered afterward and became the happy loving boy we now know from that day on." Roshi finished.

 

 

"So, I'm from outer space?' Goku asked.

 

"Yes," Roshi replied.

 

"It was for your protection," Simai said suddenly getting Goku to look at her. "Your father, Bardock and your mother, Gine. They loved you and your brother so much and wanted to keep you both with them. But because you were born with a power level of one, and Raditz was sent away on a mission, they had to send you here on earth." 

 

"But why? Can you please tell me?" Goku politely asked.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Back in the desert plains, Raditz and Piccolo were still staring down each other. "So you and Goku are related? Quite the little story you have there." "I guess I'll have to finish off his flesh and blood before him," Piccolo said. 

 

"I should warn you now Namekien, talk like that will get you sent to oblivion much quickly." Raditz retorted. 

 

 

Piccolo became irked, "I'll eliminate you right here!" He fires off a blast which engulfed Raditz as Piccolo slowly smiles believing to have destroyed him. The satisfaction went from that to fear as he sees Raditz unharmed by the blast perfectly unscathed as he laughs, "My, my. I must say you managed to singe some of my leg hairs." Raditz boasted. Piccolo's fear this time went noticed. "Hmm, judging by the look on your face you know what I'm capable since I'm stronger." "Well, fear not Mr. Piccolo I don't intend on fighting nor killing you today so if you would please, I'll be on my way." 

 

Raditz gave Piccolo a sarcastic wave as he starts flying to meet up with Sima and Turles. "Goddamn it! That blast was at full force and he didn't flinch!" "His power alone made me petrified!" "Goku's brother could be a problem along with those other two!" Piccolo said.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Back At Kame House

 

Simai had told more information about Goku's parents and why he was sent to earth. Goku, for the most part, took it between well and confusion, Chi-Chi, and Bulma had little to few tears, Krillin and Roshi continued to listen while feeling for Goku. "They...gave their lives to keep me safe? But why, why didn't they come with me?" Goku asked.

 

"They couldn't. Our planet was on the verge of being destroyed, it was the only option because you and Raditz were more important to them than anything." Simai said sincerely. She then grabs both of Goku's shoulders, "Which is why we are here now, to ensure the survival of our race and to see it continue here on earth in peace. We've abandoned our once ways, for now, we shall be protectors of earth and the galactic." 

 

Goku smiled as well did his wife, son, and friends. The idea of adding on more people he can trust was overwhelming. 

 

"So, with that said we can begin to have a new-" Simai never got to finish what she wanted because Goku and the others felt something happen, in front of them, Simai had been impaled by a hand that belonged to Turles. Goku and everyone were all in traumatic shock, his and Raditz's own cousin, Simai's own race member had taken everything she and Raditz wanted to do and spat in the face of any chance of possibly keeping their race safe. Simai was shaken so hard that she coughed blood in Goku's face which only leveled his state of shock as she then moaned falling to the ground as Turles smirks at his work.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed. Everyone let out a gasp and little Gohan hid his face away.

 

 

Not far behind, Raditz heard his brother's scream as he then used his scouter's communication system, "Simai, what's happening!? Simai! Turles! Turles! Damn it somebody answer me now! Raditz desperately demanded.

 

Turles then took Simai's scouter off her face, "Sorry cousin, but I really had enough of your woman's fallacy and pathetic tall tales. I put her out of her misery. So, looks like no wedding plans for you." Turles said as he then breaks the scouter leaving Raditz to hear nothing but static. He grew so angry that tears threatened to fall. "Simai! NO!" Raditz used his energy to burst full speed in hopes of saving Kakarot and Simai.

 

Goku and everyone stared at Simai's limp unconscious and possibly dead body. He then turns to Turles in extreme anger. "You-you...WHY!?" Goku screamed. Turles takes his eyes off his bloody hand to look into the pathetic pleading eyes of Goku, "Why? You're grieving over this complete trash you barely even know? You're supposed to be a Saiyan and yet here you are, getting into your worthless emotions." Turles said. 

 

"You piece of garbage!" Krillin yelled. 

 

Chi-Chi was pissed while shielding Gohan, "You lowlife son of a bitch!" 

 

Bulma and Roshi couldn't even speak from the horrified expressions they had on their faces. Turles chuckled, "You know, from the story the old fool was giving about your incident Kakarot, that may explain why you must've forgotten the REAL reason you were sent to this miserable planet. Why you didn't carry out the mission." 

 

"Forgot what!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? ANSWER ME!" Goku screamed with rage.

 

Turles was loving every minute of Goku's anger, the smirk still plastered on him. "You see, we were also planet brokers. Having important clients in search of needs to buy and sell plants such as this. You Kakarot were sent to destroy all life here, and to have it ready for the takeover, in other words, we find planets for a high price in the market only to send our warriors to eradicate the species that inhabit them, having them ready to sell for the highest bidder." 

 

Goku was sweating hard, "And also, Turles continued. We send the adult fighters to planets whose inhabitants are a challenge and we send the weak to equally weak planets such as Earth having high hopes that one of the babies will carry out the order as a way of redeeming themselves worthy. But you're still as useless as you were as an infant." 

 

"Then you and people like you are abominations! Space pirates are what you are!" Krillin said. 

 

"How can you send little children into space all by themselves!?" Bulma said.

 

"Exactly! I don't care if you're Goku's cousin or any form of relative, you're a plain as day scumbag!" Chi-Chi said.

 

"ENOUGH!" Turles snapped. "You would do well to not piss me off!" 

 

"Who are you to threaten my friends!?" Goku said.

 

Turles shakes his head in disappointment, "Such a shame Kakarot. You had the potential to be held in high regard worthy, even for a low-class Saiyan, and that's a compliment from your elite superior." Goku getting angrier stepped forward but then Turles shows him his tail unwarping it from his waist. "What? A tail?" Goku gasped as well as his friends.

 

"Oh yes, our tails help us transform into what we call a Great Ape. Terrifying glorious beasts that could destroy anything from miles in its wake. With the help of a full moon that is." Chi-Chi hearing this was a little terrified because that's why the others asked her and Goku. Turles then notices Goku is tailless and grins. "Well, well, I see you don't have yours anymore. Do tell what happened to it cousin." Turles gloated. "It was cut off a long time ago," Goku growled. 

 

 

Turles couldn't hold himself and laughed madly, "Wow, you're more worthless than I thought Kakarot! Not only is your true power completely gone, but everything about you now truly is a waste. Seems like these weaklings behind you have made you soft. Ha, no wonder even your own mother and father knew you were an embarrassment." Turles taunted.

 

"I DON'T CARE!" Goku yelled, his anger surprising Chi-Chi and Gohan. "Turles, understand this now, the earth is my home and I belong here where I'm needed with my family and friends! If you are anything cold-blooded like the Saiyans you sent to kill innocent people, then you're not the kind of cousin I would want! I don't care what you try to tell me different, I believe what I want to believe! GET OUT OF HERE!" 

 

 

The demand only made Turles more annoyed, "Who does he think he is!? Presuming to command me!?" He thought bitterly. Turles then sees the little boy, his nephew with a tail just like him. "Hmm, well I'm afraid I don't care what you want Kakarot. And since you refuse to take knowledge of your place then it seems blood or not, I'm gonna have to kill you. But we'll start with me taking the half-breed you call a son." Turles said pointing at Gohan.

 

"NO, YOU WILL NOT!" Chi-Chi screamed as she then quickly handed Gohan over to Bulma. "You even try to touch our son and I swear, THAT YOU'LL BE LEAKING BLOOD FROM YOUR ASS FOR A YEAR!" Chi-Chi yelled. Turles started advancing towards them as they all prepared to take him down.

 

 

Bulma was clutching on to Gohan tightly, Goku, Chi-Chi, Roshi, and Krillin stood ready. "We're right here with you guys," Krillin said. 

 

 

"Just stay with Gohan," Goku said. 

 

 

Turles inches very closely to them, suddenly in a flash he disappeared only to reappear in front of Goku and Chi-Chi as they and Turles attack at the same time but Turles's sheer immense speed got him the first blow, nailing Goku hard in the stomach sending him flying to the sand of the ocean. Chi-Chi was backhanded crashing to the ground hard. Krillin tried to get a shot at Turles who flicked him away with a swift of his tail and sent him through the house. Goku and Chi-Chi got back up quickly and went for a double team attack but Turles again was able to get the best of them quickly putting them down as Bulma and Gohan watch in utter fear for them. "Bulma, get inside! Take Gohan now!" Roshi said. She gets up quickly with Gohan in her arms only for Turles to use a burst wave attack knocking down Roshi, Bulma, and Gohan who runs to his parents but is grabbed by the back of his shirt by Turles. Gohan starts to cry. "No, Gohan!" Goku screamed. Chi-Chi looks up and sees her baby boy in tears as she reaches out crawling in pain, "Gohan! Mommy's coming!" Chi-Chi said in anguish. 

 

 

"As I said Kakarot, I do plan to kill you. But first I want you and your pathetic excuse for a mate to even dare try and get your son back from me." Turles said smugly. "Do not worry, I don't plan on killing my very own little nephew, he needs to know his big cousin, after all, he could become a true Saiyan warrior unlike you, your brother, and that dead filth." Turles rambled.

 

Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma tried getting up but their pain on their bodies halted them from stopping Gohan's kidnapping. "I'll be waiting for you two and Raditz too. Farewell, low-class." Turles said. 

 

"Mommy, Daddy!" Gohan cried.

 

"Gohan!" Goku and Chi-Chi cried. 

 

Turles flies off with Gohan leaving Goku, Chi-Chi and the others helpless to do anything for the moment. Simai lying possibly a corpse if something is not done soon. They're only hope was that Raditz would make it here and help them get their son back.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my FIRST EVER story relating to Dragon Ball Z and I'm very nervous because as a fan I grew up with fans who love Dragon Ball. Now as I've mentioned, this story of DBZ will be redone but with the same things but many differences too and hopefully I don't offend anybody who's a fan of the official release. Now, constructive criticisms are welcomed but please "NO FLAMES" at all. I'll admit that when it comes to little things like Power Levels, mistranslations, and so on I'd hardly pay attention and just focus mostly on the action. I'll try to make sense of this as I can through this story and all I ask of you guys is to please enjoy what I do and always tune in ready to update like my other stories I'm still working on. Please and thank you.


End file.
